


Unable to Resist

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham is well aware of what Hannibal Lecter is, yet he cannot resist him any more than Hannibal can resist Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	Unable to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after Wrath of the Lamb. I don’t own Hannibal, but for months it has owned me.

One of the first things you notice about Hannibal Lecter is his mouth. His soft, generous, almost voluptuous mouth. Ready to kiss…ready to devour. More than ready to consume humanity, all of humanity, including me.

I couldn’t forget that. I could never forget that. Once I started looking at Hannibal, I couldn’t look away. 

“Such fearful longing sparkles in your eyes, like the light of a gem waiting to be dug out of the darkness.” He reached out and touched my cheek. “I doubt anyone will ever look at me the way you do, Will.”

This was the moment when I usually flinched or dropped my gaze. It took every bit of courage I possessed to meet his gaze. “What do you want of me?”

“I’m not sure. That’s one of the exciting things about being with you.” He allowed his mouth to ease into a little smile. There’s almost a boyish innocence about his expression, the wonder of a child discovering some fresh and new. “I have no idea what you’ll make me want or feel.”

He is no innocent. I cannot let myself forget that either. 

“You give me too much credit.” I looked away, unable to bear his tender regard. I can’t meet his expectations. He is what he is and I am not what he is, even if I’m more of a monster than I used to be. “I’m going to disappoint you, bore you.” 

The true horror is that I dread the light leaving his eyes, the tender regard departing from Hannibal’s face more than I do Hannibal torturing me, killing me, or eating me. Not that I think he’ll do any of the things the Chesapeake Ripper does to his other victims. I’ve earned a special place on the menu. Whatever he does with me or to me is going to be more creative. 

“Oh, Will.” He caressed my lower cheek, tilting my head to one side. “There you go again, worrying too much. Spoiling what could be a beautiful moment with anxiety.”

“Punctuated as always by death.” I smiled in spite of myself, allowing myself to relax into his touch. 

“You’re learning.” He pulls me closer. “You always were a quick learner.” 

We’re inches away from each other until he closes the distance, capturing my mouth with his own, exploring it. 

I allow myself to be kissed, tasting him as I always secretly longed to. Darkness and light explode in my mouth with a faint aftertaste of cabernet sauvignon and something a little spicy. I half expect him to bite down on my tongue, drawing blood. There’s always danger in getting intimate with a dangerous beast. Only I’ve become a dangerous beast myself under his tutelage. 

We part from each other, gaze at each other. For a moment I see the obsidian complexion, serene and hungry of the stag man. After stalking me for so long, he’s finally caught me. 

The face changed becoming Hannibal again, holding me as if I’m as precious and fragile as spun glass. Perhaps I am to him. This doesn’t mean he won’t try to break me, out of curiosity just to see what pattern I’ll form when I shatter to pieces. I’d never forget that either, yet I cannot resist him. I cannot help letting this soften into something sweet and intimate any more than he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal first tells Will that he worries too much in Wrath of the Lamb after the faked escape goes awry.


End file.
